


But Satisfaction Brought Her Back

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Background Allison Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Background Luther Hargreeves/Allison Hargreeves, Background Luther Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Podfic Welcome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison sees some stuff she isn't expecting to.





	But Satisfaction Brought Her Back

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thank you to my beta, Electra XT!

Allison hadn't actually _intended_ for things to turn out the way they turned out. It wasn't as if she was some kind of creep who snuck around spying on people, or a pervert who hid in closets. But... well.

See, their birthday was coming up. Ever since the near-pocalypse (as Klaus had dubbed it), Allison and Vanya had been fumbling their way towards being closer. All seven of them (and wasn't it a relief that there were seven of them again, not just five?) were. It was taking some work, and they were all prickly, awkward people to begin with, but, well, it was a process. To say nothing about the sexual attraction that was still lingering on the outskirts, and how they were all processing it. 

She and Luther had fallen into bed together, and continued to do so with great enthusiasm. When Diego was home, he and Luther's sparring sessions had taken on a new edge. Allison hadn't missed the way Klaus's eyes lingered on her, and she'd let her own eyes wander as well, since... well, why not? They were all adults. It may have been weird, but frankly, who else was going to relate to it? She tried to reach out to Patrick, but that was going slowly. 

So she'd used her key to Vanya's apartment to slide in and snoop at Vanya's shirt size, maybe figure out what kind of shirts Vanya liked to wear. Decide on a color, figure out what fabrics. It would have been simpler to ask Vanya, but Vanya was always awkward about that sort of thing. As much as Allison loved her sister, Vanya just wasn't good at clothes. And Allison could respect that. She'd just help. 

That was a lot of her relationship with Vanya, wasn't it? Helping.

Maybe she'd be able to help Vanya find a boyfriend, putting her in some clothes that fit properly. There were guys out there who liked the tomboy look, and Vanya totally fit that look. Allison even knew a few guys she was dying to set her sister up with. It would do Vanya good, to have someone pay that kind of attention to her. Allison knew that Vanya was lonely, and... well, she could help. That was what she did.

Of course, Vanya wasn't always _receptive_ to help. Which was why Allison had decided to come here in the middle of the day, when Vanya would be at work. She'd surprise Vanya with a few new tailored shirts, Vanya would be grateful. It would be great. It was quite possibly the best idea ever, and it would have kept being the best idea ever, except for the fact that Allison could hear Vanya's keys rattling in the lock. 

_Fuck_. 

Vanya never came home early! She was a workaholic, especially since everything had calmed down and she'd gotten better about controlling her powers. Something about the structure of the orchestra helped, being around other music people. Allison didn't understand it, but she liked seeing Vanya being happy. 

Vanya wouldn't be happy if she caught Allison in her room like this. Vanya was very protective of her own space, and Allison would probably be giving Vanya flashbacks to the whole business with Leonard or Harold or whoever the fuck he was, sneaking around in her stuff. Allison probably wasn't thinking rationally when she jumped into the closet, but she honestly couldn't think of anything else to do. She closed the door behind her, and she prayed to whatever deity it was that looked after superheroes and movie stars that Vanya just needed to get her lunch. 

* * *

Vanya did not need to get her lunch. Vanya did not seem to be thinking about lunch at all, as she stumbled into the bedroom, her arms wrapped around someone, her mouth on their mouth. She was kissing— that was definitely kissing, Allison could see Vanya's head moving through the slats in the door, could see the other person's hands on Vanya's face. Whoever they were had long, dark hair, and and was wearing a red sweater. Vanya's hands were very pale on their back. 

_I guess she doesn't need me to get her shirts after all_ , Allison thought, dazed. She couldn't get over this— how much she felt like a character in an especially seedy sort of porno. She'd probably read something like it when she was still a teenager and rumoring shitty romance novels out of drug stores. Or maybe something out of one of Diego's porno mags, which he kept getting from... somewhere.

This was sick. Sick and weird, and what was she even going to tell Luther? Although Luther and Diego had been messing around, he'd told her, shamefaced, and she had been okay with that, more or less. But now she was watching her sister, and that was different. It was totally different, right? 

Allison’s heart was beating very loudly in her ears, and she was just… watching. The person Vanya was kissing turned around, and oh, that wasn’t a guy, was it? Oh. That might explain a few things, actually. 

“God, Helen,” Vanya murmured, and there were more wet sounds. Then they were both on the bed, and Allison had a perfect view of the bed from her spot in the closet. The bed, where the two of them were tangled together, and Vanya was grinding into the other woman’s— Helen’s?— knee. “I’ve never… I’ve…”

“You’ve never been with a woman before?” Helen’s voice was quiet, matter of fact. She didn’t sound impressed, and Allison was struck with a wave of protectiveness. How dare this woman talk to Vanya like that!

“What? No, no, god no,” Vanya said quickly, and Allison could just make out Vanya unbuttoning Helen’s blouse, see the pale skin being revealed. “ _God_ no, you’re not the first woman i’ve been with. Although I haven’t, uh, I haven’t been with a lot of women either. I’ve… probably got a normal amount, I’m not sure what a normal amount—”

Helen kissed Vanya, possibly in an attempt to stem the anxious babbling. There were the wet sounds of kissing, and Allison shifted. She was going to start cramping up soon, if this kept up. She was… she was not turned on. She was _not_ , because that would be weird. It was just cold, which was why her nipples were poking through her shirt. And she got randomly wet all the time— it was one of the joys of having a vagina. It did things she didn't always understand.

“I’ve never just… gone home like this, on my lunch break,” said Vanya, and Allison heard the wet sounds of more kissing, the rustle of fabric, and then a sigh. "God, Helen, your breasts—"

Allison pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. So Vanya liked breasts. That was definitely a thing to keep in mind. Why was that a thing to keep in mind? Allison didn't know, but some part of her brain was still nothing but exclamation points. 

"We don't have a lot of time, Vanya," Helen said, and her voice was going high and breathy. "Oh!" Allison couldn't see what Vanya's mouth was doing, but she saw Vanya's head moving over Helen's breast. 

"It feels like such a waste," said Vanya, and Allison saw one of Vanya's hands moving. "To just rush through this. I've been thinking about it for… for a while." 

"Vanya," said Helen. "You didn't strike me as the— the— oh, your _tongue_!" 

_What's she doing with her tongue?!_ Allison craned her neck, getting up on her tiptoes in an attempt to get a better look. She knocked into a hanger, which rattled, and she froze. 

Helen froze, sitting up. "What was that?"

Vanya sat up as well, her head tilting to the side. The air took on that familiar tightness that always came about when Vanya was using her power, and the rest of the room went silent. Allison held her breath. 

_She'll be able to hear my heartbeat_ , gabbled some part of Allison’s mind. _She'll catch me and she'll hate me forever and we'll never be proper sisters ever again_. 

"My neighbors are having sex," Vanya said a moment later, and her hands were on Helen's breasts. Helen seemed to be satisfied with that answer, which also meant that Helen knew about Vanya’s powers, and that was something to think about. 

"I guess it's the t-time of… of year that's got everyone all worked… up, fuck, Vanya!" Helen's facade was crumbling, as Vanya's pale hands moved across her breasts, in and out of Allison's view. She could just make out Vanya's head dipping lower, kissing along Helen's belly, unbuttoning Helen's blouse as she went. 

Vanya said something, muffled by the soft skin of Helen's stomach, and Allison strained her ears to hear it. She had her hands clenched by her sides, and she was _not_ going to masturbate. She was not. That would be weird. Vanya was Vanya, the little mouse in the shadows. Allison loved her, but, well… it was _Vanya_. 

"What was that?" Helen’s voice was going breathy again, and Allison could just make out the sight of Vanya’s dark head between Helen’s spread thighs. 

“I said,” Vanya said, and her voice was actually _mischievous_ — it was a tone that Allison had never heard in her sister’s voice before, “that I’ve wondered about kind of panties you wear. I have since the first time I realized I wanted to kiss you.” 

Helen’s skirt was a pale blue, and it was the same blue as the sweater that was hanging next to Allison’s shoulder. Had Helen worn it to entice Vanya? “When did you start wanting to kiss me, then?” Her tone was fond, and it looked like she was cradling Vanya’s jaw. 

“Oh, for a very long time,” said Vanya, and she planted a wet, sloppy kiss to Helen’s thigh— Allison could hear the wet smacking sounds. Helen made another desperate noise, and Allison wished she could see just a _little_ more. 

Allison dug her own fingers into her own cheek, her palm pressed into her lips. She was going to be smearing her lipstick. She’d have to reapply it. Her clit was throbbing so hard that Vanya probably heard it, and she wished she had Vanya’s hearing, wished she could see what Vanya was doing to Helen. 

_I wish I was Helen_ flashed across Allison’s mind, a slow, dull throb, and she was shaking. She hadn’t ever wanted something as badly as she did right there, in that moment. Maybe she’d hear a rumor that… no. no, that wouldn’t be fair. That wouldn’t be right at all. As if this was right. Here she was, watching her sister and a stranger during an intimate moment. She bit her lip, and she should have closed her eyes, but she just… watched.

Helen’s hands were on Vanya’s head now, and then there was shuffling, and Allison saw something lacy and blue, and it was a deeper blue this time. Allison barely saw them, before they were tossed off to the side of the bed. Allison couldn’t see Helen’s cunt— she didn’t get a chance. Vanya’s head bent forward, blocking the view. Then Allison’s eyes went to Helen’s face. 

“You d-d-d-didn’t strike me as the… pining type,” Helen said, and then her face broke open, her thighs spread wider, their paleness contrasting against the blue of Vanya’s sweater.

Vanya said something quiet, and Helen giggled, and the giggle turned into a moan. There were more wet noises, sloppy wet noises, and Allison’s stomach was turning somersaults. She pressed her thighs together, and she was sweating, drops of it dripping down her back, her sides, between her breasts. She was overheating, the closet as steamy as a sauna. Her cunt was pulsing, and she wanted… she wanted so much right now. She wanted more than she knew she could want, and it was for _Vanya_ , which was terrifying in its own way. She’d never seen Vanya as someone who wanted, let alone as someone who she _could_ want. An obvious oversight on her end. 

"Vanya," Helen gasped, and the wet noises were getting louder. 'Vanya, oh _god_ don't stop, there, there, _there_!" 

There were more wet, desperate noises. Helen's face was beginning to get pink, and her hips were stuttering forward. She was gasping, and her whole body was going stiff. 

_Vanya must be really good at this_ , thought Allison, and she pressed her thighs together, trying not to breathe, trying not to let any sound escape her. _I'll have to find a way to work it into conversation. Somehow_. 

Helen sobbed, and she went utterly still. Her whole face went tight, and she was jerking her hips forward. Then she was flopping back onto the bed, out of Allison's view. She was breathing so loudly that it seemed to be filling Vanya's small bedroom, and Allison saw Vanya sitting up, licking her lips. 

Allison saw the light catch the shine on her lips, and her teeth dug into her own finger to keep from whimpering. 

"God," Helen said. "I didn't think you would…"

"Be so good at that?" Vanya laughed , and she sounded self conscious. "Yeah, I know I don't look like I'd be any good at—"

There was a beep, and Allison almost yelped. She kept quiet, thank fuck, but the other two women jumped.

"Fuck," Vanya said, and she was scrambling upright. "Shit, we need to get back." She groaned, and Allison watched, wide eyed, as Vanya reached between her legs and ground against the heel of her hand. 

"Come back to my place tonight," said Helen, and she sat up, looking much too put together in spite of her sweaty face and smeared lipstick. "I'll return the favor."

"You are so on," Vanya said fervently. "I mean—"

Helen kissed Vanya again, and then said something quiet that Allison couldn't hear. Then the two of them were both running to the bathroom, and Allison heard the sink running. Then they were both off, and Allison heard them talking, and the front door closing. 

Allison waited almost five minutes before she came out of the closet. She sat on the bed, still shaking, and then she shoved her hand down the front of her pants, her index finger rubbing her clit rapidly. She humped into her hand, and she remembered the sight of Vanya's head bobbing between Helen's thighs. Shame crawled up her throat as the sweet pressure began to build and build inside of her.

_I want her breasts to press into my hand, and I want to taste my own cunt on her lips_ , Allison thought, _I want I want I want I—_ Images flickered through her mind, too many to name, and now that she thought about it, maybe Vanya had been shooting her a certain kind of look that Allison had missed, but maybe Allison was imagining it, but she very much hadn’t imagined the way Helen had arched her back and cried out, hadn’t imagined the wet sounds as Vanya licked and sucked. 

Her thoughts were cut off by her orgasm, as it spilled over her like a cup overflowing. She shook, her thighs tensing up and her cunt clenching around nothing. She flopped back against the bed, which still smelled like Helen’s perfume and Vanya’s soap. _I’m going to have to think up a new birthday gift_ , she thought, dazed, and her cunt gave another twitch, remembering the shine on Vanya’s lips.


End file.
